


(un)holy red

by misura



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Altar Sex, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Cesare crashes Lucrezia's next wedding.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	(un)holy red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straightforwardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/gifts).



"We can't - " she starts, her white dress splattered with red and her face flushed in something he knows better than to mistake for either anger or grief.

The priest has fled along with most of the guests. He trusts Micheletto to round up the rudest ones, the ones who pushed for this marriage, who insisted it be carried out while (they thought) him still safely absent.

" _Cesare_ ," she says, as he kisses her the way he'd been wanting to kiss her for weeks that felt like years, for she is his and he is hers. " _Cesare._ My dress."

He (almost) longs to rip it off of her body, to tear the fabric with his bare hands to worship with his eyes and hands and tongue what is underneath. She is right, though, as always: they must keep up a pretense of being civilized, at least, and besides, the dress is hers, and all that is hers must be treasured, protected, as she is herself.

Briefly, he considers the pews, considers going outside, finding another place, but if God has created the two of them, God has no right to object to anything they do, any act they commit in His House.

She giggles a little (nerves, he thinks, hoping Micheletto will take his time with the men who did this to her, who would put her through something like this) as he hoists her onto the altar, finding a place for himself between her legs. (The dress gets in the way a little, but at least it's off the floor, away from the blood and the dirt.) He kisses her again, to prove he's there, and real, and will always protect her and save her from anyone who would do her harm, who would seek to take what is his alone.


End file.
